


Railroad Switch

by Thinker109



Series: Lotsa Prompts-a [5]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: A railroad switch ( AE ), turnout, or [set of] points ( BE ) is a mechanical installation enabling railway trains to be guided from one track to another.Prompt: Perry and Heinz meeting on a train when Heinz falls asleep on Perry's shoulder.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: Lotsa Prompts-a [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667500
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Railroad Switch

Perry was scrolling through his phone when he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder, or rather, his whole upper body. He looked up to see a man who had evidently fallen asleep and started leaning on him. If Perry didn’t move, he would be crushed. 

He gingerly pushed the man off and scooted to the side. The man woke up with a loud jolt and noticed Perry. 

“Oh mein gott! I’m so sorry! I just haven’t slept well in like a week, I’m sorry did I crush you by accident?” The man glanced at the station number and jumped again. “No, no, no! I missed my stop! Now I’m _never_ gonna make it to the evil scientist convention!” He started mumbling to himself, running his hands wildly through his brown hair. “If only I had my 30-minutes-back-inator on me, ugh I’m such a-a _dummkopf_...”

Only then did Perry notice the man’s garb. An evil scientist, huh? A classic villain. 

Well. Maybe OWCA would promote him or something if he showed initiative. It wouldn’t be a bad excuse to be late to the meeting if he said he was tailing an evil scientist… Perry smiled at the prospect of more vacation time and stood up to tug on the man’s labcoat.

The man wrung his fingers and glanced down. “Do you er… need something?” he asked with a forced smile.

Perry shook his head and pointed at the man. “Me? Me wha- oh, do you want my _name_?” Perry was a bit surprised for a moment. Normally even the dullest of people would have noticed the obvious by now.

“Ah, well my name is Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but my friends call me… well… it doesn’t uh, _matter_.” He chuckled sadly.

The train door slid open with a hiss and some people rushed on the train, nearly stepping on Perry. One person kicked him so hard he stumbled, and his hat flew off. Perry glared back and went to snatch his hat off the ground when he felt the familiar weight being put back onto his head, and looked up to see the scientist gently pushing it snugly on him.

“Oh sorry, was that too close? Some people say I’m weird like that when I get too close, and really I’m just trying to _help_ and that sometimes requires being physically close to a person, eheh, sorry, sometimes I get a bit er, rambly.” He forced a smile again.

Perry paid no mind, the only words running through his head were “evil scientist convention” and “vacation time”. He grabbed the man’s spindly fingers and stomped through the crowd, trying to get to the doors that were slowly closing.

They left the steamy heat of the train and stepped out into the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was planning on making this longer but this is gonna be a oneshot for now. I may or may not add more chapters when I'm done crunching through all my wips and ideas.


End file.
